The Last team
by a-selfish-wish
Summary: Three of the most powerful clans, destroyed. The Uchihas, the Shiros, and the Uzumakis. This is a story on team seven, all members are the last of their clans and how they struggle to save the world and leave a impact no one could ever forget. Please don't flame/ NO BASHING/ Might turn rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a-selfish-wish, also known as Satsuki. Anyways, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and don't flame, I'm still a beginner. I dedicate my first fanfic ever to my favorite childhood anime, Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Though I wish could)**

* * *

~(No POV)~

 _Konohagakure no sato, a village known for it's brilliant history, well known clans, and it's tendencies to produce geniuses. Their clans are known throughout the elemental nations, the most famous would be the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame,Sarutobi,...etc._

 _But the one who stood out the most is the Shiro clan. There was one thing that particularly stood out in their clans people, the females hair, and the males weapons. The clan members were extremely skilled in their area of specialty. infiltration, assassination, and heavy assault. There were other nations that wanted that power, so they began to hunt down the clan members. But even though their katanas and hair would loose it's abilities when the user dies, they were still hunted down, because the females hair can be woven into intricate silk clothes and the males katanas are still sharp and of good use._

 _Slowly but surely, the clan began to die. From all the hunting and the diseases around, the clan had gotten down to their last 15 members, the main family. The hope of their precious clans survival and their legacy has demolished to almost nothing. But then, a small sliver of hope, a spark had been gifted to them. The clan heads, the couple with the strongest kekkai genkai had given birth to a child, a girl. The child was blessed to have both of the male and female bloodline. But nothing is free, so in exchange, the rest of the clan had been destroyed on the day of the kyuubi attack, on October 10th._

 _~A relationship between a Uchiha and a Shiro.~_

 _~A team assigned with the last Shiro, the "last" Uchiha , the "last" Uzumaki, and the last Hatake, a team of "Lasts".~_

 _~A story of team 7, and how they had decided on taking on the world.~_

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

 **So, this is basically the prologue of the story. What do you guys think? Is it good? Or bad? Comment if I should continue the story. Thank you for all your support beforehand!**

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **a-selfish-wish**_


	2. Graduation Exam

**Hey! I wanted to thank the people who had viewed my stories. Even if they didn't review, I'm happy people took the time to view my story. I also want to thank** **xxxkurumixxx** **f** **or reviewing.**

 **Also, Naruto is technically the 'last' Uzumaki in KONOHA, because Karin and Nagato is also Uzumaki, just not known yet.**

 **Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto**

 **Well then, let's get started.**

* * *

~(No POV)~

The graduation exam.

Sitting in their classrooms, the students chatted as they waited for their teacher to arrive. The boys shouted and yelled in their conversations filling the air of the classroom with noises, while the girls giggled and laughed in their gossip, very often sneaking glances at their resident 'hottie'. The cool, silent, and mysterious Uchiha Sasuke. Also the only one alone in his spot, brooding.

Suddenly, the teacher opened the door into the classroom and all students went back to their seats. Iruka-sensei walked in towards his desk, taking attendance and noticing the silence and tense atmosphere. Then Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and said to the class, "Well then it seems everyone is here, that's good. Though before we get started on the exams, I want to introduce another person that will be taking the exams along with you, sh -I mean- he had been recently asked to do this exam by the Hokage."

Now the whole class is interested, who is this person that's important and good enough that the Hokage himself recommended?

"Please come in, Shiro-san."

Then the door opened, and a young boy walked in. When the girls saw him, they blushed and squealed. He bowed before introducing himself.

"I'm Shiro Akihiko. It's nice to meet you." he said while gently smiling. Short, simple, yet still somehow captivating everyone's attention.

Iruka noticed everyone staring so he cleared his throat and started explaining the first, part of the test, the written exam. As he started passing out paper he noticed that Akihiko still standing there, so he called out, "Akihiko, you can sit where ever you want." He then nodded and started walking to the back of the classroom. As he walked, his short, spiky, yet stylishly messy silverish-blue hair glowed for a second, but everyone thought it was a trick to the eyes. Everyone thought he was going to sit next to Sasuke, so the girls sat waiting in anticipation to see the two hotties together. But to their shock, he sat right next to Naruto of all people. Naruto himself was shocked at this, but when he smiled and nodded at him, he fidgeted a little and replied a hi back. He gave him one more nod at his reply and turned back to the front of the classroom, waiting for the test paper.

~(Akihiko POV)~

As he sat next to the jinjuuriki (is that how you spell it?) waiting for the test paper, he begin to replay everything that happened recently in his mind, still unsure about the assignment given to him by the Hokage.

 _~Flashback~_

 _As the ANBU used shunshin no jutsu to go to the Hokages tower, she couldn't help think as to why the Hokage has summoned her. Is it a mission again? or maybe a special assignment. To notify the ANBU bodyguards of her presence, she flared her chakra a little so they won't attack. She bowed before raising her head towards the Hokage._

 _"Hello, dove" said Sarutobi,"It's good to see you again, have you been well?"_

 _"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama." she replied._

 _"Granted."_

 _"I have been well, all of the minor injuries I have received during the previous mission have healed excellently, I am in condition to be assigned another mission. It felt good to take a break." She said with a smile hidden behind her mask._

 _"Good, I want to assign you a mission that's a little different from the missions i have given you before. This is a A-ranked mission approved by me and the council. Your mission is to protect the last Uchiha and the Jinjuuriki together on their genin team. You will be attending the graduation exam and be put on their team. But, you shall not be appearing as a girl, but as a boy."_

 _"Forgive me for saying this, but isn't a genin team supposed to have two males and a female? Why have me as a boy instead of just joining the team as me?"_

 _"Ohoho, good question, the reason is that the last uchiha is very biased with females, he thinks they are weak and will just fangirl over him and drag him down from his goal to avenge his clan."_

 _"I see. I do not mind then, but i take offense to him saying that females are weak. Sure, some are, but not all of them."_

 _"I'm sure you do, the mission starts tomorrow, so spend time to get into your role."_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Dismissed." She then disappeared from his office. The hokage looked outside his window, where kids her age were still playing ninja. The gap of maturity level and skills between her and these children is large._ 'I hope you get to experience a better childhood with your team.' _he thought as he went back to the paperwork from hell._ 'Why did I accept to be hokage? Curse you paperwork!'

 _As the ANBU agent dove returned to her clan compound, she walked to her bedroom, flopped down on her bed, and then just laid there, enjoying the peace and silence in her bedroom. She then took a deep breath and sat up._

 _She started stripping. Taking off her uniform, then her undergarments until she is fully naked standing in front of her mirror. She observed her body, taking in the details. She signed, and raised her right hand, with a flash, a katana appeared from the palm of her hand. The katana transformed into a beautiful fan. Then the fan bursts into cherry blossoms, the petals floated in mid air for a second before they slowly starts to revolve around her. The petals started to dissolve into her body, forming a image of a male. Slowly but surely, the girl had become a male, inside and out. Her hair shortened, her face has a sharper angle to it, a high cheekbone like a noble losing the soft heart shape of her female form. Putting on a pair of standard black pair of pants, an ANBU black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of shinobi sandals. He (I will start referring her as he now) also used bandages to wrap around his left arm to cover the ANBU tattoo, he went out and bought clothes fit for a academy student/ genin. He has also tested his ability to act like a boy on people in public, like helping an old lady or catch a girl tripping. They never suspected him to be a girl. This means he passed and ready for his mission._

 _~Flashback end~_

When he received the test paper, he speed through the tests, writing down answers so quickly, his hand was a blur. Around 5 minutes later, he put the pencil down and stood up to turn in the test. Everyone looked up in astonishment as he returned to his seat, pulling out a book to read.

~(Sasuke POV)~

When I heard about a kid recommended by the Hokage, I got curious. What made this kid so special that had the hokage paying attention? As I was pondering this, the door opened and the kid stepped in. As soon as he was in my sight, my eyes widened. There was all of these overwhelming emotions that flooded me, choking me, making it hard to breathe. He was breathtaking. His soft and kind features, pale and smooth skin like a porcelain doll, gentle crystal blue eyes, messy yet somehow neat silver locks, and his lean but fragile looking body make him look so innocent and so oblivious to the evils of this world. The first thing in my mind when I saw him was to embrace him and protect him from everything and hide him from peoples prying eyes...

I backtracked my thoughts and almost blushed as I think of what I just thought. Wait... why did I think that... No... I did not just fall in love at first sight, with a BOY no less. Besides my first priority is to kill big bro -no- _Itachi._

As the test paper came to my hands, I scanned the questions while coming up answers for each of them. It was pathetically easy to do, especially for an Uchiha. As I looked up, I saw Akihiko already coming back from handing in his paper. My eyebrows shot up, how did he finish so fast? But I smirked, he's good. He would make a good rival.

Around ten minutes later I also turned in my test. I sat down at my seat before turning around and stared straight into his eyes. Those gentle blue eyes sharpened into icy blue, analyzing me. Then he smiled at me. I can feel the heat raising into my face, blushing. His smiled widened before he waved at me, and turned away. His eyes swept over the classroom, before stopping at the dobe who was struggling with his test. His smile softened and he leaned over and whispered into his ear. The dobe shook his head, and went back to working. Akihiko _beamed._ I clenched my teeth in jealousy.

Then Iruka-sensei called the end of the test and everyone stood up for the next part of the test. The Physical Examination.

He called everyone one by one in no particular order as they went to the starting point, starting the obstacle course, then kunai/shuriken throwing, a spar against a chunin, and the ninjutsu test.

I was called up first as I finished the course in minutes, gotten 100% accuracy in the kunai and shuriken throwing. I then entered a spar with a chunin, and finished the ninjutsu test. The annoying fangirls screamed, cheering my name when I smirked seeing my score. Then Akihiko went up next.

He blew passed the obstacle course, spinning and dodging as if he was dancing, and finished the exam in half the time I did. He took his headband and put it away. _N_ _ice._

~(Naruto POV)~

I was surprised that the new student sat next to me. I internally swore, did Danzo send another one of his 'tools' after me again? But he doesn't have a seal on his tongue as far as I knew, and he couldn't have seen me through. I had spent years, _years_ , pulling pranks, being loud and annoying, acting _stupid_ to throw him and his people off my tracks, slowly building a mask, to hide my true intelligence. He couldn't have, yet as he whispered to me, asking if I need help, I can hear the sincerity from his voice. Why? WHY? _WHY?_ did you choose to help me? Maybe because you haven't heard of me? Of the **demon.**

I shook my head, replied that I want to try on my own, even if I can do this simple test, I need to be placed last in my class. To hide, to escape from what peoples expected of me. As the kyuubi itself. But I'm not, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the legacy left of the yondaime hokage. (At this point, he didn't know that he is the son of Minato, his idol, but he knows that Minato sealed the kyuubi inside him. So, instead of hating him, Naruto felt more important and honored, because the hokage sacrificed his life for him.) Then we were called for the physical examination, as expected, the uchiha had done well in the exam, passing as a genin with no problem. Then the new kid, Akihiko was up next, defeating the uchiha's time by at least a half. I was impressed, he is very good at this, as expected of the kid who was recommended by the hokage. As I was the last person to be called, I purposely do badly, and failed the test, knowing that Mizuki is up to something.

~(Akihiko POV)~

I frowned when the boy failed the exam, no, purposely fail the exam. Why would he purposely hide his abilities? Unless he is doing it to draw less attention to his skills. The only reason for that is because someone is after him, to not draw that person's attention. Interesting, I have to report this to the Sandaime immediately.

* * *

~(No POV)~

The next day, Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom sporting injuries, but no one payed attention because of the excitement of who gets to be put with who in the team placement. Since the hokage already told Akihiko of the teams, he did not pay attention. Iruka-sensei continue listing the team placements as girls signed in disappointment when they were not put in a team with Akihiko, or Sasuke.

"Team 7 consists of Shiro Akihiko, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei announced, and all girls hold their breathes, waiting to see who has been put on the team of the 2 hottest boys ever, " Haruno Sakura" Sakura screamed and jumped up to celebrate, knowing that she got her precious Sasuke-kun and even Akihiko-kun too. " and lastly," wait... there was one more person? I thought there was only three man teams. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino fumed and shouted back in disappointment as she was placed with a fat person and a lazy person. She wanted at least be on Akihiko's team if she didn't get on Sasuke-kun's team, but for Forehead to snag both of them? That is TOTALLY NOT FAIR.

So, this is where the wheel of fate started turning, changing the "unlucky" team 7's lives completely.

* * *

 **So, here is the first chapter. What do you think? In this AU, there are a couple of different things going on.**

 **1\. Danzo started to go after Naruto early to try and take him into ROOT.**

 **2\. Naruto hides the fact that he is better and more intelligent to throw Danzo off his track.**

 **3\. Obviously there is an OC in team 7.**

 **4\. Like any other OC fanfic, the OC will bring some changes to the plot line.**

 **Also, I put Sakura in team 7 is because I actually liked her. When I first watched Naruto, I found Sakura to be extremely annoying, but she got better in Shippuden, so I was okay with her. I also put her in this team is because there needs to be a new generation of the SANIN, and my OC can't fill in that roll.**

 **So, please read, review, or favorite/ follow!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Satsuki**


End file.
